


The Voidwolf's Haunting

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, corso is sweet and incredible, i did my best with the dialogue, risha is a good friend, the voidwolf is a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Leikael has a panic attack because of the Voidwolf on Quesh. His comments bring up her past and she can't handle it well and asks Risha to make a promise that she might not be able to keep and one Corso would try to stop





	The Voidwolf's Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> So when you talk to the Voidwolf on Quesh there is a option for a response that leads to a line that reminds you that this antagonist character isn’t just a gangster who managed to get in good with imps, but that he is also a slaver and cruel and just a particularly awful person. I figured with Leikael’s background she’d have a very strong reaction to that comment. So this kind of evolved from that. Basically, Leikael has a panic attack because of the asshole. If repeated phrases bother you, this has that like 4 or 5 times because I use them here to try and create the mood.

Leikael stomped through the muck of Quesh, far too distracted to care about the smell or the toxic venom that was everywhere on this planet. She’d brought Risha and Corso with her to the planets surface, leaving Gus with the ship and sending Bowdaar and Akaavi to do some other jobs that had Big payouts but didn’t need her personal attention. She’d already talked to the good Captain Ozzik and gotten paid for rescuing him and his fleet. If she’d been in a good mood, she might have let him get on his way without paying her, but she was NOT in a good mood today. 

The Captain had probably noticed. He was nice, only a bit older, and clearly had both morals and a lack of respect for legality, all good qualities in her book. If Corso hadn’t stolen her heart so completely, she might have spent some time with him.As it was she just flirted a bit and found a quiet corner away from Risha and everyone else to steal a moment alone with her man before running into imperial guns again. 

Captain Ozzik had seemed a bit confused by her abrupt curtness compared to her previous flirtation, but honestly, in her current mood she couldn’t be bothered to give a damn as they trudged around doing the Republic army’s damn job for them. Again! 

“You don’t want to see what a slave collar makes women do” She’d been so stupid in talking with the Voidwolf. She should have just shot the controllers and ended the comm without a word. She’d let him see her face and exposed one of her few weaknesses.

"You don’t want to see what a slave collar makes women do" She’d broke her collected and arrogant demeanor then. She’d snapped telling him, she already knew and that he wasn’t going to get away with the things he’d done. Damned slaver, he needed to die. Now!

“You don’t want to see what a slave collar makes women do” The phrase echoed through her mind, repeating over and over. She hated the Voidwolf. Hated him. But he terrified her more than anyone she’d ever met. At least with Rogun, he wanted her dead. Their rivalry was one of money, power and business. Rogun wanting her dead and her trying to destroy him and both actively trying to make that happen was just a part of the criminal underworld that they were both a part of, that Rogun was a king in, that Leikael was trying to conquer, in her own way. The Voidwolf though, he didn’t want to kill her, he didn’t have that much mercy in him. He wanted to own her, to possess her like an object, to control and to break her, mind, body and soul; to turn her into his pet, his personal plaything and worse. 

“You don’t want to see what a slave collar makes women do.” His harsh voice, the edge in his tone repeated in her ears. She couldn’t get away from it. He’d found her. He was going to take her back. She’d never get away. Leikael stumbled as a wave of memories hit her like a charging Bantha. The Voidwolf’s voice, his cold taunts, a horrifying soundtrack to her waking nightmare. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t escape. She grabbed for her blasters. She wasn’t going to die here. She wouldn’t die someone’s slave. She was going to go down shooting. She yanked at one, but couldn’t bring it up. Something kept the blaster in it’s holster. She couldn’t get it out. 

A quiet murmur cut through everything else. “Breathe, Captain, Breathe” She Couldn’t! Didn’t the voice understand. She Couldn’t Breathe! “You’re safe, Kaels, you’re safe, you’re free, you can breathe here.” She gasped and the voice seemed to get louder, though it stayed just as gentle. Reassuring her that she was safe, that she could breathe, that everything was ok. The Voidwolf faded, his voice drifting back into the part of her mind that held her terrors. The gentle voice filled with worry and love continued speaking, loud enough to cut through her fear, but soft enough not to scare her. 

Corso, her Corso, her lifeline, still here, after everything he’d been through with her, after all the trouble she was, still taking care of her. She tried to breathe as deep as she could, and felt the panic ebb a little. She was still terrified, but she knew she wasn’t on Dromund Kaas anymore. She could look around again and she was still on Quesh. Still free and armed and lethal. 

She was curled up behind a cluster of rocks, the trail they’d been on was a bit away. The spot she was in, a bit more sheltered than the rest of the area. Risha and Corso were kneeling next to her, in ready stances, prepped to defend the little tuckaway spot or to help if necessary, hovering and protecting, but not touching her. They’d probably dragged her to this spot before trying to calm her, and since her blasters were still holstered, they’d probably kept her from drawing them too.  
Corso had the same worried and stressed look that he always had when this happened. She rarely had these attacks and that probably made it worse for him since he couldn’t get used to them. He’d learned how to handle them and her when she was trapped in the flashbacks but that wasn’t the same thing. Risha was concerned too, but she always seemed to handle the panic attacks with less fussing than Corso.

As she came back to where she was, she leaned towards him and Corso settled next to her and wrapped her in his arms, he was so strong, but he held her so gently that she could easily push away if she wanted, making sure that while he comforted her, he didn’t make her feel trapped either. Corso gently kissed her forehead. “I’m here Darlin’, I’m here.” 

She held tightly to Corso, feeling like if she were to let go even a little, the fear would take her again. “Ri…Risha…promise…please..”

“What do you want me to promise, Captain.” She started to cry, her voice trembling even more than before.

“I need you to promise you won’t let him take me alive. Please. Corso can’t. He cares too much." 

She felt Corso stiffen a little and he gave her a light squeeze. "I think I’ve gotten pretty good at watching your back, Kaels”

“He does seem to make a habit of that Captain. You usually take Corso with you anyways”

“No!” she nearly shouted with the hoarseness from crying she had. “If he gets me and you guys can’t get me free. I need you to kill me Risha, I can’t go through what he plans. Don’t let him put a collar on me. Please. Just kill me before he gets the chance to.” She couldn’t see their faces through the veil of tears that covered her eyes as she shook in Corso’s arms. She could tell that it was taking a lot for him to not hold her tightly like he preferred to when she scared him, usually with some stupid death defying stunt.

"You can’t ask us to kill you Kaels" he murmured into her hair “We can’t kill you. I could never... I just can’t. If you’re that bad, we can go to Coruscant. The Minders there are the best. I’ll stay with you, get you help" 

She pushed away full on sobbing now. "I’m not asking you Corso! I’m asking Risha! I don’t want to die, but I will die before I’m ever a slave again and if I can’t do it myself than…” She collapsed again, still shaking.

"I don’t know if I can promise to kill you Captain" Risha said quietly from where she was kneeling. “But I can promise that I will do absolutely everything in my power to make sure that if something happens, you never spend a day in a collar." 

She could accept that. She nodded against Corso’s chest and reached out a hand, after a moment Risha took it. "Thank you” she whispered, squeezing her hand weakly “Thank you"

"Get some rest Leikael, we’ll stand watch ‘til you wake up” She felt Risha squeeze her hand back and she drifted off, exhausted by the events of the day. They’d find somewhere safer for the night after just a little nap.


End file.
